Types of Heroes D-F
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. D *Damsels: A hero (usually a female) who is often placed in danger. *Deceased: Heroes that have died and have remained dead. *Defectors: Heroes who originally worked for evil, but left when they realized they were on the wrong side. *Deities: A hero who is a or considered a god. *Demons: A infernal creature, normally a force for evil, some however chose to be a force for good. *Determinators: Heroes who don't give up regardless of how hard the sit gets. *Dimwits: A hero who not often (or never) uses their heads. They are also called "idiots". *Disciplinarians: A hero or heroes who instill discipline to those who act out or to those that are immature. *Dissociative: Heroes who have or at least appear to have more than one personality. *Doctors: A hero, who is trained in medicine and uses their skills to help people. *Dragons: A fantasy monster who breathes fire and also portrayed as heroes in cartoons, movies, and video games. *Dreaded: Heroes who are the most feared characters and also recognized as well as feared for their great skills and for their legendary achievements in their lives. E *Egalitarian: A hero who believes in (and often fights for) equality and freedom for all. *Egomaniacs: Heroes who are completely obsessed with themselves. *Elderly: Heroes over the age of sixty, who continue to do good. *Elementals: A hero who can manipulate the elements. *Elves: A hero who is an elf. *Exorcists: A Hero who actively combats otherworldly evil trying to gain an anchor in the physical world. *Extremists: Anti-heroes who take extreme measures to accomplish their goals. Their goals are compared to the Knight Templar. F *Failure-Intolerant: A hero who will not expect a single loss to evil. *Fairies: A hero who belongs to the class of magical beings called fairies. *Fallen: A hero who has lost their way and potentially been corrupted. *False Antagonist: A hero who initially appears to be antagonistic but turns out to be good. *Falsely Accused: A hero who is accused of a crime they did not commit. *Female: Heroes who are women. *Feminists: A hero who loves and respects women, and strongly believes in their rights. *Ferals: A hero who lacks obvious intelligence, and acts animalistic. *Fictional Fictional Heroes: A hero who is fictional in the world they are in. *Fictionalized versions of true events: A fictionalized version of a real life person depicted in literature & entertainment as a hero. *Fighter: A hero skilled in hand to hand combat who uses their skills to fight evil. *Food: A hero who is composed of food. *Force of Nature: A hero that embodies nature itself. *Fortune Hunters: Heroes who possess the vice of greed, often as a main flaw. *Fragmental: A hero who is the embodiment or fraction of other characters. *Freedom Fighters: A hero who fights against oppression and for freedom. *Friend of a Villain: A hero who is or was a friend of the villain, confrontations with the villain can be particularly hard because of this, but its also possible there friendship can sometimes redeem the villain. Gallery Princess Peach (Fortune Street).png|Princess Peach is an classic example of a damsel. In her case, she is frequently captured by King Bowser throughout the Mario video game series. Arceus.png|Arceus is a Deity & a Force of nature. Rias Gremory.jpg|Rias Gremory is the powerful demon. SEES Members.jpg|The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad are an entire group of destiny defiers. Gon vs. Hanzo.jpg|Gon Freecss is an perfect example of a determinator. In his case, he can have his arm broken, get tossed around for three hours, have a knife touch his forehead and still won't give up. Emu Hojo.jpg|Emu Hojo is a Doctor. Goofy Billy.jpg|Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) is a dimwit. Kof-xiii-kim-kaphwan-win-portrait.png|Kim Kaphwan is the disciplinarian of Taekwondo. 50126531.jpg|Yugi Muto is an dissociative, namely for a split side named Yami Yugi who often releases during duels and other times from the pyramid necklace (Millennium Puzzle) he wears. Spyro.png|Spyro is the heroic dragon. Vash Love and Peace.png|Vash the Stampede is the dreaded hero. In his case, he is the most feared outlaw on the planet Gunsmoke, and has a $60 billion price on his head. Shepard610.jpg|Commander Shepard is the egalitarian hero. JohnnyBravo.gif|Johnny Bravo is an egomaniac. Uncle.png|Uncle Chan is the elderly antiquarian. Avatar Aang by Shira chan.jpg|Aang is a perfect example of an elemental. Alleyne Kiss.png|Alleyne is an elf. Allen Walker-Cursed Eye.jpg|Allen Walker is a classic example of the exorcist. ThCAY65M7X.jpg|Rorschach is the prime example of an extremist. In his case, his moral absolutism leads him to continue fighting crime even after superheroics have been outlawed, because to him, evil must be punished, even if that means becoming a vigilante and effective serial killer. 236px-Anakinsith.jpg|Anakin Skywalker is a classic example of fallen hero. In his case, he was secluded by the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader. Wolverine-(Earth-1610).png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is a feral. CrimsonChin.jpg|The Crimson Chin is the good example of fictional fictional hero. In his case, he is the fictional superhero in the main character's favorite comic book. B1 & B2.jpg|B1 and B2 are Food Heroes MrKrabs.png|Mr. Krabs is the best example of a fortune hunter. In his case, he consistently tries to increase his wealth by any means possible, including torture 2072317-esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) is the freedom fighter. 527033-527032-hunter x hunter 1100880.jpg.png|Spike Spiegel is the friend of a villain, being the former best friend of main antagonist Vicious. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists